1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and information processing device, and more particularly to an information processing system and information processing devicecapable of managing information files in common and improving operativity or capable of easily managing information files and maintaining secrecy.
2. Related Art
In recent years, information processing devices referred to as personal computers and portable information terminals have rapidly become more widespread. Various information can be sent and received using these personal computers and portable information terminals via international networks such as the Internet or ISDN (Integrated Service Digital Network). These personal computers and portable information terminals take on various forms such as desk-top, laptop, notebook or portable personal computers or portable information terminals etc. having electronic mail functions, but currently, desktop personal computers are prevalent.
As these desktop personal computers have become widespread, people involved in business have tended to have a portable information terminal that is separate from the desktop computer terminal. The user will then access the desktop personal computer from the portable information terminal as necessary to send and receive information.
However, these personal computers and portable information terminals basically carry out processing independently from each other. The various files are therefore managed within the personal computer and within the portable information terminal, respectively. When information files managed by one personal computer or portable information terminal are to be processed at another personal computer or portable information terminal, the information files stored on the one personal computer or portable information terminal are temporarily stored on a memory card or floppy disc. This memory card or floppy disc is then installed in the other personal computer or portable information terminal and the information files can then be read by the other personal computer or portable information terminal.
As a result, the information files are temporarily stored on the personal computers or portable information terminals of both sides. Then, as times passes from the time of processing, it becomes difficult to determine which of the information files are the newest and operativity is therefore poor.
Further, the sending and receiving of data can be easily carried out to other information processing devices via a network. The likelihood of a third party accessing this information without permission and reading secret information is therefore high.
As the present invention sets out to resolve the above problems, it is therefore the object of the present invention to be capable of managing information files in common and improving operativity.
It is a further object of the present invention to simplify management of information files and maintain secrecy.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objects, according to the present invention, an information processing system comprises a first information processing device and a second information processing device connected to the first information processing device. Here, the first information processing device comprises a first connection device connected to the first information processing device, a first memory for storing information and a first processor for processing information. The second information processing device comprises a second connection device connected to the first connection device, a second memory for storing information and a second processor for processing information. The first processor directly accesses the second memory of the second information processing device to read and write information and the second processor directly accesses the first memory of the first information processing device to read and write information.
Further, the first processor lists the second memory of the second information processing device as a management device of the first processor when the first connection device and the second connection device are connected and the second processor lists the first memory of the first information processing device as a management device of the second processor.
The second information processing device can be a portable information processing device.
Moreover, according to the present invention, in a portable information processing device connected to a prescribed information processing device, the prescribed information processing device comprises a first memory, a first processor and a first connection device. The portable information processing device comprises a second connection device connected to the first connection device of the prescribed information processing device, a second memory for storing information and a second processor for processing information. The second processor directly accesses the first memory of the prescribed information processing device to read and write information.
The second memory can be permitted to directly access the first processor to read and write information.
The second processor can list the first memory of the information processing device as a management device of the second processor when the first connection device and the second connection device are connected.
Further, according to the present invention, in an information processing device connected to a portable information processing device the portable information processing device comprises a memory, processor, and connection device. The information processing device comprises a connection device connected to the connection device of the portable information processing device, a memory for storing information and a processor for processing information. The processor of the information processing device is then directly connecting to the memory of the portable information processing device to read and write information.
The memory of the information processing device can be permitted to directly access the processor of the portable information processing device to write and read information.
The processor of the information processing device can list the memory of the portable information processing device as a management device of the processor of the information processing device when the connection device of the portable information processing device and the connection device of the information processing device are connected.
Still further, according to the present invention, an information processing system comprises a main information processing device and a sub-information processing device connected to the main information processing device. Here, the main information processing device comprises a connection device connected to the sub-information processing device, a memory for storing information and a main processor for processing information. The sub-information processing device comprises a connection device connected to the connection device of the sub-information processing device, a memory for storing information and a sub-processor for processing information. The main processor directly accesses the memory of the sub-information processing device to read and write information. The memory of the main information processing device is directly accessed by the processor in such a manner as to prohibit reading and writing of information.
The main processor can list the memory of the sub-processing device as a management device of the main processor when the connection device of the information processing device and the connection device of the sub-information processing device are connected.
The sub-information processing device is a portable information processing device.
The portable information processing device includes a communication device for carrying out communications with a further information processing device connected via a communications system.
Moreover, according to the present invention, a portable information processing device is connected to a main information processing device. Here, the main information processing device comprises a memory, main processor and a connection device. The portable information processing device comprises a connection device connected to the connection device of the main information processing device, a memory for storing information and a sub-processor for processing information. The memory of the sub-information processing device is allowed to be directly accessed by the processor to read and write information.
The memory of the sub-information processing device can be listed as a management device of the processor when the connection device of the main information processing device and the connection device of the sub-information processing device are connected.
The portable information processing device can include a communications device for communicating with a further information processing device connected via a communications system.
Still further, according to the present invention, an information processing device is connected to a portable information processing device. Here, the portable information processing device comprises a memory, a sub-processor and a connection device. The information processing device comprises a connection device connected to the connection device of the portable information processing device, memory for storing information and a main processor for processing information. The main processor directly accesses the memory of the portable information processing device to read and write information. The memory of the main information processing device is directly accessed by the processor in such a manner as to prohibit reading and writing of information.
The main processor of the information processing device can list the memory of the portable information processing device as a management device of the main processor of the information processing device when the connection device of the portable information processing device and the connection device of the information processing device are connected.